Jonsey TV and Wyatt TV
by Darks00
Summary: Sequal to Jude TV and Jen TV...wow, and I thought I was stupid...this story puts a whole new meaning to stupid people...change in title, read chapter 3 for the reason...
1. Episode 1

JONSEY T.V.

Chapter 1: Episode 1

Jonseys point of view:

I was on the computer, when I heard a beeping sound...

**You got 1 new message!**

I opened it up.

To: Jonsey Garcia

From: Jude Lizowski

Jonsey, I don't know if it's a good idea for us to do Jonsey TV...I mean, you know...Jude tv and Jen tv didn't go well...

**You got 1 new message!**

To: Jude Lizowski

From: Jonsey Garcia

Jude, come on! It will be fun! I mean, we can get a close up of hot Jen Mastersons chest area...if you know what I mean...hee hee...

**You got 2 new messages!**

To: Jonsey Garcia

From: Jude Lizowski

Uhhhh...Jonsey...you do know that Jen is right beside me, reading our coversation? oh, crap, she looks pissed...

* * *

To: Jonsey Garcia 

From: a pissed off Jen Masterson

JONSEY! YOU PERVERT, WAIT TO I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!

* * *

**You got 1 new message!**

To: Jude Lizowski

From: Jonsey Garcia

JUDE! YOU IDIOT! why didn't you tell me she was reading our messages?...I still think Jen is hot...

* * *

**You got 1 new message!**

To: Jonsey Garcia

From: Jude Lizowski

Ok, dude...I'll tell you something now...you also know that Caitlin, Wyatt and Nikki are reading this?

* * *

**You got 1 new message!**

To: Jude Lizowski

From: Jonsey Garcia

JUDE!...I HATE E-MAIL!

* * *

**You got 1 new message!**

To: Jonsey Garcia

From: Jude Lizowski

ok, I guess I'll say "yes" to Jonsey TV, then...um...Jonsey...one more thing...you do know you sent this coversation to everyone in the school, right?

* * *

**You got 1 new message!**

To: Jude Lizowski

From: Jonsey Garcia

WHAT?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	2. Episode 2

Sorry for the long update, guys...I've been going through alota crap...please forgive me...thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 2: Episode 2

JONSEY TV

* * *

"Hey everyone, Caitlin here! Todays quote of the week is..." 

"Don't be afraid to be stupid...free the child with in you!"

* * *

"How to do things..." 

With Starr and Jude:

Starr's point of view:

"Ok, Jude," I said. "I know trying to be a ninja turtle was a bad idea. But today, we're going to teach everyone out there how to get out of class in school."

"SWEET!" cried out Jude.

"Ok," I said, "one way, is to pretend to have a seizure. Just fall onto the floor out of nowhere, start shaking your body, and don't forget to drool!"

"Another way," Jude said, "is to put your finger down your throat, and you will throw up!"

"Point at a kid, and say they were making fun of you!" I cried out.

"Run out of the classroom, and scream, "Make the voices stop!" shouted Jude.

"and last...fall down the stairs, pretend to sprain your ankle," I finished off.

"That's all for, How to do things, see you next time!" cried out Jude.

* * *

SCREW YOU 

WITH JUDE AND WYATT

WYATTS POINT OF VIEW:

"Hello, and welcome to "screw you." I said as I put the call on speaker phone, "what's your complaint?"

"um, yeah," said the voice, "my sons been watching your show. You listed ways to get out of school. My son faked a seizure, and now he's in a mental hospital!"

"ummmm..."said Jude. "May I say now we're not responsible for what your children do?"

"You're the reason he's in a mental hospital. How'd I get him out?" the voice cried out.

By now, Judes laughing his head off. "My God, I never knew someone would listen to us!"

"Um...I'm sorry, we're losing connection..can't hear you!" I cried out.

I started to make noises with my mouth, trying to make it sounds like static, then I hunged up.

"My God..." Jude muttered under his breathe.

* * *

"Hey everyone, Jonsey here with Jen Masterson!" Jonsey cried out. "I thought it'll be cool to have our own corner with Jen. Our corner is called, "Shut up."

"Here," Jen Explained, "is where we take a celebrately, and interview them!"

"Todays guest stars is..." Jonsey said, "Ashlee Simpson!"

Ashlee comes on the stage, smiling.

"Welcome to the show, Ash." Jonsey said.

"Yeah, well I do get paid, so it's all good." Ashlee says.

"So, we heard you were caught lip syncing at one of your concerts," Jen says. "Is that true?"

Ashlee becomes very quiet, then quickly jumps on Jen.

"AHHH!" Jen screamed. "GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"CUT, CUT! WE GOT A CRAZY SIMPSON HERE!" Jonsey cried out.

* * *

TAKE 2

WITH JEN

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

"Hey everyone, Jen here." Jen says. "Todays movie that's just begging to be dissed is called, "Sky High."

Okay, first of all, what the heck? A flying bus? OH MY GOD...it's a plane...no, it's a bird...no, it's a bus full of stupid kids! I mean, seriously...one of the main characters...forget the girls name, I fell asleep during the movie...ability is to grow nature or something...what kind of super power is that? Or the main character...what's his name again? OH MY GOD I CAN'T TELL MY PARENTS I HAVE NO POWERS! BOO! BORING! And what about that fire dude...if he hate those kids so much, blow them up! If I was to name this movie, I would call it...

Strech Dudette and Powerless dude

When kids go homisidal

when you know kids are doing drugs

* * *

"Well, everyone," says Jonsey, "that's tonights show. From everyone from Jonsey T.V., thank you and good night...and please don't sue!"

...TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	3. Begining of Wyatt TV

Chapter 3: Begining of Wyatt TV

"Okay, Jude, you'regoing to get it," shouted Jonsey.

"Please, Jonsey, I'm sorry!" shouted Jude.

"How...how could you, Jude?" Jonsey cried out.

"Jonsey, relax," said Nikki.

"Yeah, Jonsey," Said Caitlin. "It was only a cookie!"

"But it was chocolate chip, and it was the last one!" shouted Jonsey, crying.

"Jonsey, the cameras are on!" shouted Wyatt,

"WHAT?" Jonsey yells. "Oh, Sh-t!" (it does that beeping thing when he swears) (a/n: don't swear, LOL..I never swear, so I did that, LOL)

"HEY!" yells Jude. "No swearing!"

Jonsey covers his mouth.

"I'm not doing another episode till I get a cookie!" shouts Jonsey.

"Fine. Now, this isn't called "Jonsey t.v." anymore." Wyatt said. "Now, it's Wyatt T.V.!"

* * *

AUTHORESS' POINT OF VIEW:

Hey everyone, I'm running out of ideas, and I want to do a "tv" episode of the 6 people of 6teen. That's why I changed the title to "Jonsey TV/ Wyatt TV," if you wondering. Thanks guys, next episode is the first episode of Wyatt t.v.

TO BE CONINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	4. Episode 1

Chapter 4: Episode 1

"Caitlin, stop telling your problems to Jen. No one cares!" shouts and Angry Wyatt. "And Nikki and Jonsey, stop making out! keep this fanfic ratied T, please!" (a/n: I hate the Jonsey/Nikki pairing, but, meh, I thought I'd be funny)

"Stop being so paranoid, Wyatt!" cried Jude from the computer. "It's going to be fine!"

"and what is our skater boy doing?" asks Wyatt.

"I'm playing Sims 2," Jude said. "it's where you can control your own people."

Everyone goes to look at Judes computer screen.

"Look, that ones name is Jonsey." Jude said pointing.

"The one in the bed?" Jen asks.

"Yep." Jude replies, happily.

"and who's the girl beside him?" Caitlin asks.

"Nikki." Jude said.

Then, out of nowhere, the "Jonsey" and "Nikki" go under the bed, and then there's fireworks.

"Did they just...had sex?" cries out Wyatt.

Jude shakes his head, laughing.

Soon, Nikki comes out, and out of nowhere, she gets this big stomache.

"Hey, she's pregnant!" cries out Jude.

"JUDE!" cries out Nikki, "that is so gross!"

Jonsey slaps Jude in the back of the head while he laughs, "hey, it's educational!"

"Oh, hey look, here comes the sim Wyatt to visit." Jude cries out.

"Wyatt" goes up to "Nikki," and kisses her. Then "Jonsey" goes up to "Wyatt" and slaps him.

"ooohhh Nikki got caught cheating!" shouts Jude.

"Jude, you're preverted!" Caitlin cries out.

"Wait intill you see your self, Caitlin!" cries out Jude.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	5. The Last Episode

Chapter 5: The Last Episode

(a/n: as I told you guys before, I want to do a Caitlin TV and a Nikki TV, and I'm running out of ideas, so if you're wondering why there's only 2 episodes of Jonsey and Wyatt tv...that's why, LOL.)

WITH JONSEY AND JEN:

SHUT-UP

(shut-up by Black eyed peas starts playing)

"TURN THAT CRAP OFF, WYATT!" screams Jonsey to Wyatt.

"SORRY!" Wyatt shouts from back stage.

(music turns off)

"Today we have a specail guest..." Says Jen. "Please welcome Paris Hilton!"

(Paris comes to the stage and sits down.)

"My God, you're hot!" shouts Jonsey.

"I know," Paris says, quickly grabbing a mirror and fixing her make-up.

"You know, that's my mirror," says Jen.

Paris slowly looks at Jen, then out of nowhere, jumps on her.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE BEING JUMPED ON?" Screamed Jen.

"Commmmmmeeeee on, hottie! You can win!" Shouts Jonsey.

"HELP!" screams Jen.

* * *

MOOSIC WITH NIKKI: 

"Wow, we need a better name for this..." Nikki says. "Anyways, todays song being dissed is called "Leave (get out) by Jo Jo. Now, I know it's sad I'm dissing a 14 year old, but seriously...you'll see what I mean when you see the lyrics...

* * *

I've been waiting all day here for you babe  
So won't you come sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
I hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say 

chorus  
Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold?  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must've gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame, but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

chorus  
Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice, you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
Boy, I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)

Get out!

chorus  
Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (you and me)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies (how did buy all your lies?)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
But you was just a waste of time (ooh)

Get out (leave)  
(you and me)  
It's too late (now)(too late) (you)  
About her (who)(why)  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time(waste of time) (ohh)

Leave!

* * *

"Thanks to lyrics..com for the lyrics." Nikki says. "Ok, first of all...you have issues, girl. I mean, he betrayed you...then you're crying, wasting your time dwelling about him! Get with the program! hey, be happy...at least you won't come home to tell your mother you're pregnant!" 

"Get out? He's still in your house? What is he, a stalker? and in the song, he cheated on you with your friend? DUMP YOUR FRIEND AND THAT LOSER! If I had to name the song, I would name it..."

Jo Jo and her romance issues

Jo Jo's stalker

Jo Jo: The Young Slut In Training

Jo Jo's doing drugs

Jo Jo and Pregnancy Pills

* * *

"How to do stuf"

With Jude and Starr

"Today, how to do stuff, we're going to teach you how to get the guy of your dreams," says Starr.

"What?" shouts Jude. "I thought we were going out...I'm not your dream guy?"

"Jude, no!" shouts Starr. "That's not what I meant. I found you, my dream guy, but I'm telling the audiance how to find THEIR dream guy!"

"WHo's this "dream guy" you're seeing?" Jude cries out. "I see you looking at that fish back stage funny..."

"Jude...we talked abuot this earlier.." Starr moans.

"GO SEE YOUR DREAM GUY!" Jude yells, as he runs back stage.

"JUDE!" cries Starr, running after him.

* * *

CAITLIN'S QUOTE OF THE WEEK:

Todays quote of the week is...

If you see a hot guy, pick him up

If it's ugly, dump him in the dump!

* * *

WITH CAITLIN AND NIKKI BACK STAGE:

"Why don't we have a show, Caitlin?" complains Nikki.

"I don't know, let's do one ourselves." Caitlin suggests.

"That sounds good..." Nikki says. "Caitlin and NIkki TV...let's do it!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


End file.
